1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for heating a human skin mask, and more particularly to a human skin mask heating/warming device capable of heating/warming various human skin masks (packs) such as facemasks (packs), eye masks (packs) and breast masks (packs).
2. Description of the Related Art
Various skin masks such as facemasks are commercially available nowadays. It is known that such skin masks are generally made of wood pulp, cotton material, silk cotton or unwoven fabrics. The skin mask is shaped with a configuration of a face, eyes, T-shape or any other suitable body shape by means of pressing. The current facemasks and other skin masks in the market can be classified into two types according to their usages as follows:
The skin masks of one type are pure membranes. In use, it is necessary to first apply a maintenance product to the face or the skin of a body and then overlay the membrane on the face or the skin of the body. In this case, the skin can absorb the water or nutrients of the maintenance product to clean and maintain the skin.
The skin masks of the other type are membranes already painted with a maintenance product. Such skin mask is packaged in a tin foil-made pack. In use, a user only needs to open the tin foil-made pack to overlay the skin mask with the maintenance product on the face or the skin of the body to clean and maintain the skin.
In the case that the skin mask is preheated, the pores of the skin can be expanded to achieve better cleaning and maintaining effect. In general, a tin foil-made pack with a skin mask inside is nothing more than heated by means of a hairdryer or by means of soaking the tin foil-made pack into hot water. This is not only quite inconvenient, but also can hardly precisely control the temperature. As a result, the original function of the skin mask may be reduced.